


Dirty Little Secret

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breeding Kink, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Loki is such a little shit, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Smut, So much smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mutliple orgasms, tied to the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Everyone thinks you are so sweet and innocent.  But Loki one night discovers your dirty little secret.  Now he will use whatever means necessary to get you to admit to it.





	Dirty Little Secret

“Shit!” you slammed your laptop shut as you discovered the door creak open. 

You stood from your bed, shoving the computer under the sheets as Loki walked through the door. “Y/N?” Loki asked as he strolled towards you. 

Despite it being six months since Loki moved into the Tower, seeing the God of Mischief day in and day out took getting used to. Particularly late at night. With his shirt off. Like you weren’t worked up enough as it was.

“Loki? What hell do you want at…” you glanced at the clock, “1 o’clock in the morning. It is the dead of night.”

Loki smiled at your exasperation. He loved nothing more than to see you worked up. He would never admit out loud, but he liked spending time around you. You didn’t walk around on eggshells or treat him like the criminal he was. He was just Loki. And given the events of New York, just Loki was enough for him. 

“I picked up some unusual noises coming from your room and was worried about your safety. I came to investigate.” Loki responded, acting concerned.

You didn’t catch the glint in his eye but he caught you blush at his words. He suspected what may have been going on in your room but wanted to see if you would admit to it first. 

“That was my audio book.” you lied. “It can get intense sometimes.”

“Fair enough.” Loki nodded. “I will let you be.” 

He turned to leave, and you followed him out the room and towards the kitchen.

“Where are you off to?” he questioned.

“Well now, that I am up, I might as well get a snack, care to join me?” you held your arm out towards the hallway.

Loki shook off your invitation.

“Some other time. Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Night, Loki.”

You padded off to the kitchen to scrounge up a late night or an early morning snack as Loki walked towards his room. As you went out of view, he diverted into your room. Loki shut the door and went straight for your bed. He retrieved your laptop from its hiding place.

“Like a mortal could hide anything from me.” Loki muttered to himself as he opened the lid. 

The screen popped back up to what you were viewing before he interrupted you. Loki’s lips curved into a smile as he glanced at your browser tabs.

“My, my. You naughty girl.” 

Loki closed the laptop and placed back into in its hiding spot before slipping out of your room and beginning to hatch a plan based on the information he discovered.

-

“Does anyone else think Loki is acting weird?” you asked as Tony sat at the table. 

Tony screwed his face up.

“Uh, no more than usual. I mean he is a psychotic killer.” Tomy piped in.

You frowned at Tony’s remark.

“Watch it, Tony. I will take you to ground.”

Tony held his arms out in mock defeat.

“Whatever, Y/N. I don’t remember you defending the Trickster when he came to the Tower all of those months ago.” Tony quipped as he leaned across the table, leaning on his elbows.

You squirmed in your seat. That ridiculous and infuriating God did things to you, things you didn’t want Tony Stark to know. Loki walked in as you opened your mouth to come up with some lie.

“Loki!” you yelled much louder than you intended, “come sit we were discussing some things and I would like your input.”

His eyes perked up at the sight of you. Ever since that night, he slipped innuendos or little teases into conversation at every opportunity. He loved seeing you get all worked up and trying to hide it from everyone else. He sought any opportunity to join you in conversation. 

“Oh? And what pray tell are we talking about? Not of a tawdry nature I hope.”

And there it was the beginnings of a blush of your cheeks. Loki suppressed a smile.

“No. We were talking you—” Tony started.

“—your taste in music?” you interrupted shooting Tony a dirty glance.

Loki licked his lips. 

“Well, I haven’t listened to much Midgardian music. But I found some of Tony’s wretched records the other day. I particularly enjoyed the band Poison.”

You were a fan of 80s music.

“What’s your favorite song?”

“Talk Dirty to Me. Although I don’t understand all the lyrics. Y/N could you explain it to me?”

You choked on your drink, spitting it back into the cup.

“Oh dear, are you all right?” Loki smacked you on the back. “You’re supposed to swallow not spit.”

Tony slammed his hands on the table. 

“On that note, I am leaving. Reindeer Games, it’s been weird. Y/N, I apologize; you were right.”

As Tony walked out of the room, you squirmed in your chair. Loki rose, walking behind you. He leaned down to whisper in your ear.

“Darling, if you can’t sit still, someone will tie you to it.”

Loki sauntered off, and you placed your head on the table in agony. What the fuck is happening.

-

Later that day, you ran into Loki in the lobby again. Several large boxes sat on the floor. Another one of Tony’s shopping sprees. You stacked them up on each other, attempting to get them upstairs in one go. Loki appeared as you lifted the burdensome load into your arms.

“That is quite a large load. Are you sure can take it all?” Loki cooed as the boxes tumbled from your arms.

“What is your problem?” you snapped back.

“I don’t know what you are talking about? I was inquiring whether you might need to take two trips.”

“That is not what I meant.”

Loki smirked. You realized what he was doing. You gave a pained smile back.

“Fine. Can you help me?” you continued

“I can give you whatever help you need. All you have to do is ask.”

You fought the urge to slap him.

“Just pick up the boxes, Loki!”

Loki grabbed the two heaviest boxes as though they were empty and carried them upstairs with ease. You hated him.

-

You woke up the next morning grumpy and groggy. All of Loki’s teasing left you in a quite a state. And nothing seemed to scratch your itch. You needed Loki and needed him in every way imaginable. You saw a small box on your nightstand. That wasn’t there last night. Wrapped in a green ribbon, you recognized where it came from. Loki. You plucked off the ribbon and lifted the box lid. Inside was a pair of panties. 

“What the—” you wondered as you lifted them out of the box, pinched between two fingers. It was panties. At first glance, simple black panties. When you turn them over, you discovered writing on the backside “Naughty Little Girl”. You blushed. You noticed a note fluttered on the ground and picked it up and read the gold script letters.

Wear these today. I will know if you don’t.

There was no signature. Only one man, well one God, was audacious enough to send a pair of panties as a present. 

“What the hell, it’s laundry day,” you mumbled as you slipped the panties on. They were a perfect fit. 

“Damn.” you checked your ass in the mirror. You swore your behind never looked better. You hummed to yourself as you finished getting dressed, topping the naughty panties with a sweet dress in a pastel color. 

“Naughty and nice.” you said as you took one view in the mirror before switching off the light and heading out the door. 

-

“Hey Y/N.” Steve greeted as you walked into the conference room.

“Hi, Cap. What’s new on the Avengers front?” you countered as you sat down next to him at the table.

“Well, we have some issues with…” Steve started in but you didn’t hear the rest because suddenly your panties started vibrating. 

If you weren’t aroused when you woke up, you were now. The vibrations hit your clit in the right spot and you let loose a small whimper. You dropped your head to the table.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Steve asked, rubbing your shoulders.

It was not helping. You looked up at him with tears in your eyes.

“I… I.. stubbed my toe.” you lied. 

“Oh man, that smarts.” 

Steve continued to rub your shoulders, still not helping. Just as quick as it started, the buzzing stopped, and you collapsed down on the table, in part in relief but mostly in frustration. You were so close to release. 

“Oh dear, is she dead?” Loki strutted in. He wore the smile of a cat who caught a mouse.

You mustered the strength to leap from the table and pulled Loki into the hallway.

“What the hell have you done to me?!”

Loki’s smile grin even wider.

“I assure you I don’t understand what you mean?” he played it off. “Are you ill? Suffering from something?”

“You know what I am suffering from, you bastard!”

“Are uncomfortable? Perhaps needing some relief? All you have to do is tell me your dirty little secret and I will give you the release you so desperately need.”

Loki snapped his fingers and vibrating started again. You groaned as your knees buckled.

“It is so delighted to see you in such a state. Teetering on the edge of ecstasy. Your pleasure at my fingertips.”

You realized your release approached and as you threatened to tumble over the edge, Loki snapped his fingers again, and the sensation disappeared. 

You groaned and gripped Loki’s shoulders.

“Why?” you pleaded.

“Because you act innocent. You put on these good girl facade, but I know the truth. I know deep down you are dirty and naughty and you want someone to punish you.”

You dug your nails into his suit.

“But I can’t help you unless you ask. But I can give you what you need, say the word and I’m yours.”

The buzzing stopped for a moment before stopping again.

“Please…” you begged.

“Please what, my pet?” Loki leaned in.

“Please make it stop.” you groaned.

“Sorry, I can’t hear you.”

Loki strolled back into the conference room and you followed behind him, limping.

“Y/N?” Steve rose from his seat and grabbed your arm. You waved him off, afraid any touch would send you over the edge.

“I’m fine.” you hissed, shooting daggers at Loki across the table. 

“Are you sure? You look flushed. Can I help?” Steve inquired, concerned.

“Yes, Y/N. Let the Captain help you out.”

Loki took that moment to up the intensity. You groaned as you lurched from the table, grabbing Loki by the collar and hauling him from the room. You left Steve stunned, wondering if it was something he said.

-

You didn’t stop dragging Loki down the hall until you reach your room. 

“Fine! You win.” you hollered as the door slammed.

Loki snaked his arm around your waist and walked towards you. You backed away until your back hit the door. You looked up at him with lust blown eyes.

“Please Loki.”

“Please Loki what?” Loki leaned in pulling you against his hips. 

“Please… punish me.”

“Why do you need to be punished?” 

Loki’s breath was hot on your face. 

“Because I have been… naughty.” your voice a whisper.

“How naughty have you been?” Loki whispered in your ear before nipping at your lobe.

You groaned.

“Very naughty.”

Loki lifted by the waist and carried you to the bed. You hit the mattress hard. 

“First off, let’s remove any distractions.”

Loki snapped his fingers and in a flash of gold light, your clothes disappeared. You rose to your knees and pulled Loki on top of you. You slammed your lips into his, desperate. Your tongue hungry, needy. Your hands pulling at Loki’s pants. 

“Uh, um. Not yet, pet. First your punishment.”

In one swift moment, Loki pulled you across his lap. You noticed his erection through his pants, pressing against your stomach. With no warning, a crack hit the air as Loki’s hand connected with your behind. You yelped, in part of pain and in part of pleasure.

“Count.” Loki demanded.

“One.” you stuttered out.

Another crack, this time on the other cheek.

“Two.”

You braced for a third swat, when you felt Loki’s long fingers running up and down your slit.

“So wet. And we have just begun. You are a naughty pet.” 

SMACK!

“Three.”

This torture of swats and teasing of your folds continued until you reached the count of ten. Loki rubbed your now red ass.

“You look delicious, dove. Perhaps you I will have a taste.”

He lifted you up off his lap and laid you on your back.

“And to make sure you stay put.” 

Loki pulled long scarves from underneath the bed and secured your wrists and ankles.

“Where did those come from?”

“Does it matter? This is what you wanted. To be completely at the mercy of your lover.”

Your head fell back as Loki kneeled and licked a long stripe on your slit.

“As I suspected, you taste as good as you look.”

Loki’s tongue moved in deft motions, licking along your folds before traveling to your clit. His tongue ran circles on the bundle of nerves. He plunged two fingers into your pussy. You moaned.

“Oh god.”

“That’s right, dear. Scream for me.” Loki pumped in and out, slow at first but picking up the pace. He curled his fingers hitting that spot each time. The coil inside of you tightened, threatening to snap at any moment.

“So wet. Let go, pet. Cum for me.” Loki commanded.

His voice was enough to send you over the edge and everything snapped.

“LOKI!” you screamed as your orgasm ripped through you. 

Your pussy clenched around his fingers as he slowed his pace and pulling them out at last. You tugged on the restraints.

“You can let me go now.”

Loki undid his pants, dropping them to the floor. His cock on full display, bigger than any you saw before. Your eyes widened.

“Oh, we are just starting to have fun.”

Loki positioned himself between your legs and lined himself up. He pushed the tip in first and you moaned, and Loki plunged the rest of the way in, filing you to the hilt. He thrusted into you, pulling out almost completely before slamming into you once again. The tip of his cock teasing your g-spot. 

“God, pet, you feel amazing around my cock. So tight. You are the perfect fit.” Loki groaned as he bucked his hips into you.

You struggled against the scarves, desperate to run your hands through his hair. You felt a second orgasm approaching. 

“Loki… please…” you pleaded, begged.

“Is my naughty girl needing another release?” Loki teased as he continued pounding into you.

You nodded.

“I can’t understand you.”

“Yes! Please Loki! Make me cum!”

Loki snaked a hand between your bodies and drew circles on your clit and within seconds, a wave of ecstasy washed over you.

“OH GOD! LOKI YES!” you screamed as Loki continued to fuck you through your orgasm.

“That’s right, say my name!” Loki groaned as his thrusts became erratic as you clenched around his cock.

Moments later, his own release came, his seed flooding your pussy. Loki stilled but did not pull out, making sure every drop of his cum remained inside you. You collapsed against the mattress. Once Loki pulled out, he released you from your bonds. You rolled on your side, tucked under his arm. Loki rubbed your wrists and kissed your forehead. You drew lazy circles on his chest. 

“Just think how I reward nice girls.” Loki’s face turned up into a devious grin.


End file.
